Epilogue, The Twilight's Twist
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: "Vale... lenyap." Kala itu kedua mata Ivan melebar, di depannya adalah punggung dari dua sosok yang merasa kehilangan. Warna jingga milik senja berpendar, menandakan keputusasaan yang mendalam serta rasa sakit hati yang begitu menyayat. Segalanya -bagi Isaac dan Garet- telah musnah. Glassshipping untuk IsaacIvan.


"Vale... lenyap."

Kala itu kedua mata Ivan melebar, di depannya adalah punggung dari dua sosok yang merasa kehilangan. Warna jingga milik senja berpendar, menandakan keputusasaan yang mendalam serta rasa sakit hati yang begitu menyayat.

Segalanya (bagi Isaac dan Garet) telah musnah.

* * *

**Golden Sun © Camelot**

**Epilogue, The Twilight's Twist**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Isaac x Ivan**

* * *

Mematung. Diam. Bisu.

Kedua mata ametisnya hanya dapat menatap sendu pada punggung milik kedua sosok yang berdiri jauh di depannya. Kemudian sunyi. Mematung. Diam. Bisu. Tak ada satu orang pun yang sanggup mengadu nyali untuk angkat bicara di saat ini. Tak ada yang berani menantang rasa syahdu ini. Sakit. Sakit. Pemandangan di depan mereka adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan dari segalanya. Melebihi segala luka yang telah mereka semua terima selama perjalanan ini.

Desa itu, Vale, kini hancur tiada bersisa. Hanya reruntuhan tanah dan retakan serta kesunyian. Sunyi, tak ada satu orang pun yang yang tersisa dari sana. Termasuk Ibu Isaac dan kedua orang tua Garet.

Dua insan yang berdiri di depan sana pasti sangat terpukul, Ivan tahu itu. Ia tak harus kesana untuk menyentuh mereka kemudian membaca pikiran untuk mengetahui isi hati mereka. Tak perlu buka suara untuk bertanya. Tak harus turut melangkah ke depan dan menyaksikan wajah miris mereka. Ia sudah tahu. Bahu yang bergetar dan tangan yang terkepal erat itu sudah cukup menandakannya.

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit.

Keputusasaan itu menguap dan membaur dengan atmosfir di udara, menjadikan angin yang berdesir pelan itu seolah mengoyak tubuh. Sakit sekali, begitu sesak, tak ada ruang untuk sekedar bergerak.

Helai rambut warna _honey blond_ yang memerah terbias senja itu berkibar pelan. Rupanya angin memang begitu menyukainya. Sepasang mata ametis itu terus menatap pada dua sosok di depan sana, masih ada dalam baris yang sama dengan sisa orang lainnya. Tangan mungilnya bergeming, seolah ingin meraih tapi tak kunjung mencapai objek yang ingin ia tuju.

Di tengah senja yang seolah membakar hati itu, sebuah tangan mungil yang tadinya hendak menawarkan sandaran kini urung. Tergeletak terkulai lemas di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Ia tertunduk sesaat, menatap apa saja asal bukan pemandangan pilu di hadapannya.

Ia, Ivan, tentu sadar diri. Ia memang ingin menghibur, ingin membantu, ingin mengangkat sedikit dari beratnya beban yang menimpa kedua temannya tersebut. Namun, siapa ia? Ia tidak mengenal mereka seperti lamanya Jenna atau Felix menjadi teman mereka. Ia tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata penenang yang lembut layaknya Mia. Ia jauh dari kata bijak, tidak seperti Kraden. Senyumnya tak sanggup mencerahkan apapun, berbeda dengan senyuman matahari Piers.

Ia hanya Ivan, pemuda kecil tak berguna yang kutu buku dan hanya bisa sedikit menggunakan _psynergy_. Apa lagi?

Oh iya, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia yatim piatu.

Yang mana artinya ia tak akan bisa mengerti perasaan Isaac dan Garet yang (merasa) telah kehilangan orang tua mereka.

Hatinya berdesir didera angin. Angin yang sama dengan biasaya, angin yang selalu membawa kebenaran padanya dan membelai lembut bagai pelindungnya.

Hanya saja kali ini terasa lebih—lebih sakit.

Angin yang sedari tadi bermain di tengah puing-puing itu seolah membawa racun yang membunuh mereka perlahan dengan rasa sakit yang tak terbandingkan.

Ia hanya bisa bungkam. Lebih baik bila ia terus terdiam. Bagaimanapun, ia tak punya hak untuk angkat bicara. Ia harus menutup suara—

"I...saac..."

Namun apa daya, bibir itu bergerak dengan sendirinya. Suara parau itu terluncur tanpa sengaja.

Sepasang iris biru (dan beberapa pasang mata lainnya) tertuju ke arahnya. Sedikit suara, sebuah nama, dan ternyata ia membuat semuanya berantakan. Semua orang menatapnya penuh sendu, mungkin karena beberapa ada yang sadar bahwa air mata sang pemuda angin itu nyaris jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Sementara dua sosok yang sedari tadi hanya terlihat punggungnya—Isaac dan Garet menatapnya.

Menatap dengan tatapan mata yang begitu menyakitkan.

Melihat Ivan yang nyaris menangis, Garet terdiam. Ia kaku dan tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Namun Isaac tidak. Ia beranjak. Dengan langkah yang kemudian dipercepat menjadi seolah berlari. Dengan sepasang manik biru yang tak beralih dari dua bola ametis yang sedang berkaca. Dengan tangan yang terulur, meraih lalu mendekap—

—Isaac memeluknya, memeluk Ivan. Sepertiga dari alasannya adalah untuk mencegah tumpahnya tangis pemuda (yang memang) perasa itu. Sepertiga lagi karena ia juga ingin meringankan sedikit rasa nyeri di hatinya dengan mencari sandaran (atau sesuatu yang bisa dipeluk)—

—yang sepertiga lagi, ia tak tahu kenapa.

Pemuda mungil yang kini nyaris tenggelam dalam dekapan Isaac itu melebarkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian, mata itu makin berair dan ternyata tangisnya malah terpecah. Ya. Tidak berhenti melainkan ia malah menangis keras.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf—"

Bagaikan merapal, kata-kata itu terus ia ucapkan di tengah isakannya yang tak terbendung. Rasanya sakit, kini lebih sakit lagi ketika Isaac ada begitu dekat dengannya. Rasa sakit pemuda venus itu seolah menuduk tepat di hatinya.

"Aku... hiks... tidak pernah... bisa... membantu..."

Kalimat yang disampaikan Ivan dengan suara terputus-putus itu membuat Isaac semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Pemuda berambut pirang terang itu menutup matanya, menyelimuti tubuh Ivan sebanyak yang ia bisa. Seolah ingin menunjukkan bahwa ini semua (memang) bukanlah salahnya.

"Ssh, tak apa... kami baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja..."

Isaac mengatakannya, walau dalam hati sesungguhnya ia ragu. Bukan hanya untuk menenangkan Ivan, tapi juga untuk menolong dirinya sendiri dari keputusasaan namun percuma, tangis itu tampaknya tak akan berhenti dengan segera.

"Hiks..."

Isaac bergeming tatkala ia mendengar satu lagi isakan tergema di udara. Seorang berambut pirang dan bermata ametis yang lain—Sheba, turut menangis. Gadis itu berusaha menghapus banjir air mata dengan tangannya, tapi isakannya mengalahkan segala gestur. Mia dan Jenna yang ada di dekatnya pun turut menangis, sementara Felix hanya terdiam murung sembari mengusap kepala Sheba dan Jenna. Piers tertunduk, tangannya mengusap punggung Mia untuk menenangkan gadis cantik itu. Sementara Garet hanya terdiam sambil mengamati air mata teman-temannya. Tanpa terasa setetes air bening juga jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Melihat itu semua, Isaac menghela napas. Ya, teman-temannya ada di sini. Berbagi air mata dalam pilu untuk menangis demi Garet dan dirinya. Tak ada yang perlu disesali, ini semua telah terlanjur terjadi. Ia tak sendirian, selama semua teman-temannya ini—

"—sudahan belum nih, nangisnya?"

Isaac mengangkat sebelah alis tatkala ia melihat Sheba yang tadinya menangis dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya kini menatap _stoic_ ke arah semua orang—ralat, ke arah Isaac dan terutama Garet. Dua gadis di sebelahnya merekahkan senyuman—senyuman janggal lalu segera menghapus air mata mereka.

"Sepertinya ini sudah cukup. Bisa-bisa para laki-laki di sini mati galau." Jenna tertawa renyah. Nyaris tak terlihat bahwa semenit lalu ia baru saja menangis.

Isaac (serta Felix, Piers dan Garet) yang tak paham akan maksud dari kedua gadis itu menatap penuh tanya pada Mia, meminta penjelasan. Sang gadis berambut turquoise hanya tersenyum sembari menunjukkan jarinya kepada satu direksi.

Demi apa, Isaac bisa melihat ayahnya yang tertawa bersama ibunya di sana. Dan jangan lupakan semua anggota keluarga Garet lengkap dengan kondisi sehat wal afiat.

"Sebenarnya dari sepuluh menit yang lalu aku sudah sadar kalau mereka selamat dan ada di sana. Tapi karena wajah kalian galau sekali, maka kami putuskan untuk mengerjai sedikit," tutur Sheba. Seringai jahilnya sungguh membuat orang marah. Namun apa daya, bahkan Felix sekali pun tak sanggup untuk menjitak kepalanya. Tak punya waktu untuk bercekcok ria dengan Sheba, Garet segera menghambur sembari meanngis bombay menuju keluarganya.

"EMAK, BAPAK, I'M COMIIIIING !" Kebahagiaan memang bebas untuk diekspresikan dalam bentuk apapun. Bahkan ketika ia haru berteriak _alay_ sekali pun.

Mia, Jenna, dan Sheba tersenyum penuh arti. Begitu nyata seolah mengatakan bahwa ini semua bukanlah fana. Kerja keras mereka diberi imbalan berupa kebahagiaan. Sementara Felix dan Piers hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menghela napas. Merasa tertipu, tapi juga lega. Memang sedari tadi mereka berdoa agar asumsi mereka atas kematian para penduduk Vale tadi adalah kesalahan. Dan inilah hadiah dari Tuhan atas perjuangan mereka. Doa itu dikabulkan.

Kelima orang itu mulai berduyun, menghampiri para penduduk Vale yang selamat di sana sambil bercengkrama dan mencandakan tentang Garet. Meninggalkan sisa dua orang yang tengah mematung di tengah keabstrakan ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Isaac dan Ivan.

"Umm... jadi, semua orang benar-benar selamat?" tanya Ivan. Jemarinya masih menggenggam bagian depan baju Isaac

"Sepertinya begitu," balas Isaac dengan senyuman hangat. Mendengar konklusi tersebut, Ivan menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah." Pemuda bermata ungu itu tersenyum manis pada Isaac. Sang venus _adept_ hanya bisa tertawa ringan sembari membantu Ivan untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Maaf membuatmu menyia-nyiakan air matamu," gumam Isaac. Setengah bercanda tapi tidak melenceng dari nada serius. Ivan hanya menggelengkan kepala lemah sebagai respon dari pernyataannya. Menyangkal bahwa tangisannya tadi adalah hal yang sia-sia.

"Tidak ada air mata di dunia ini yang terbuang secara sia-sia, Isaac." ujar pemuda itu, bijak sekali. Namun mendengarnya malah membuat Isaac harus menahan tawa.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau air mata yang keluar saat kau mengiris bawang?" Ivan memukul lengannya pelan.

"Kalau itu lain lagi." ujarnya sebelum akhirnya turut tertawa kecil.

Hening sesaat. Dua insan itu seling berpandangan sembari mengulum senyuman.

"Nah Isaac, pergilah. Orang tuamu menunggu di sana," Ivan mendorong pelan tubuh Isaac sembari menunjukkan direksi ke arah kedua orang tuanya yang menanti. Senyum lebar tak lekang dari paras manisnya.

Isaac balas tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berlari menyongsong bukit tempat kedua orang tuanya berdiri. Ibunya memeluknya erat sementara ayahnya merangkul pundaknya dengan bangga. Rasa kekeluargaan yang indah sekali.

Kadang Ivan iri.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya digenggam oleh tangan lain milik seseorang. Membawanya menuju suatu tempat yang terpisah dari orang-orang lain. Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Lamunannya terbuyar seketika. Oh, Isaac ternyata. Sejaka kapan ia pergi dari sisi kedua orang tuanya? Bukankah tadi ia baru saja—

"Isaac?" panggil Ivan. Pemuda angin itu menatap penasaran pada punggung sang pemimpin. Isaac berbalik dan tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana Ivan, apa kau senang?" tanyanya. Ivan mengerjapkan matanya tanda tak mengerti. "Maksudku, pertempuran kita telah usai dan semuanya berakhir bahagia. Apa nanti kau akan pulang ke tempat Tuan Hammet?" tanya Isaac. Senyumnya tak lekang sebelum ia mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir.

Ivan meletakkan tangannya di atas dagu, berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya bibir tipis itu kembali tersenyum, "Tentu. Aku merindukan mereka juga."

"Kau harus sering-sering main ke tempatku. Mungkin nanti aku akan datang ke Kalay juga," ujar Isaac. Rambut mereka berkibar dimainkan angin senja. Ivan terhenyak sesaat, memandang sosok Isaac yang disinari olah cahaya merah anugerah matahari senja. Debaran kecil mulai berdentum memenuhi irama jantungnya. Aneh rasanya, apakah ini—

"—Isaac,"

"Ya?" jawab sang pemuda pirang. Mata birunya berpendar indah berpadu dengan warna jingga dari senja.

"...tidak, bukan apa-apa." Ivan mengurungkan kalimatnya, berusaha memikirkan kalimat pengganti yang lain untuk diucapkan kepada ketua grupnya dalam perjalanan mengelilingi Veyard ini. "Aku senang karena bisa bertemu denganmu," ujarnya.

Isaac tertegun sejenak sebelum kedua ujung bibirnya naik ke atas, membentuk lengkungan senyuman yang sempurna. Diacaknya rambut Ivan dengan gemas.

"Tentu saja. Aku pun sangat senang bisa bertemu dan berpetualang bersamamu!" ujarnya sembari tertawa renyah, sebelum akhirnya ia dibuat bias oleh rona dari wajah Ivan yang mendominasi kulit pucatnya. Wajah Ivan merona merah. Apakah ia salah lihat? Apa ini hanya sekedar efek karena bias warna senja?

Isaac mengangkat dagu sang pemuda mungil, untuk mendapati wajahnya yang ternyata beanr-benar memerah sungguhan. Isaac ternganga. Sepertinya ia baru saja kehilangan satu kali dari detak jantungnya. Wajahnya turut memerah seketika. Buru-buru ia melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh kecil Ivan dan mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin, walau pada nyatanya tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa bergerak walau hanya satu inci. Kedua insan itu telah terhipnotis oleh sepasang mata yang saling mereka tatap.

'Bagaimana ini?' batin Isaac panik, sebelum tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya bergerak maju untuk meminimalisir jarak antara dirinya dan Ivan.

* * *

_This twilight drives me insane_

* * *

**Fin**

A/N: Oh my, saya nyumbang fanfiksi di fandom Golden Sun. SAYA BIKIN FANFIC ISAAC X IVAN DI FANDOM GOLDEN SUN! OAO (tolong abaikan)

Akhirnya, setelah sekian bulan dibiarkan berdebu di sela-sela folder fanfic, cerita ini rampung juga. Niatnya saya bikin fluff tapi kayaknya gagal deh OTL Mau dibikin romantis juga ternyata saya sudah ga punya sense untuk menulis hal-hal manis.

Dannn... saya mohon maaf karena sudah seenak jidat mengotori fandom ini dengan fanfic gaje, shonen ai pula! _ But Glassshipping is adorable! I really like the idea about Isaac and Ivan being together X3 (no offense, please?)

Salam kenal, dan silahkan bila ingin mengapresiasi fanfic yang mungkin sama sekali tidak bagus ini (tapi ini masih bukan produk gagal... kan? /nada bicara tidak yakin)

**Gelas gelas kacaaaaaaaa~ /what?**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
